


Come home with me?

by Thy_Thor_Felix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on Hadestown, F/M, How Do I Tag, Marriage Proposal, Wilbur Soot is a hopeless romantic, before L'maburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix
Summary: "I'm working on Symphony, but it remains unfinished. But when it's done, freedom will come.."
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Austin | AustinShow
Kudos: 31





	Come home with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my way of writing the Rajjchelor but in the Minecraft sense? Like I wanted it to correlate with the Dream SMP and all that so yea. It's heavily based on "Come Home with Me" from Hadestown. It's not the longest but I wrote it on a whim so yep! :D

Wilbur's breath caught in his throat as he saw her, blonde hair waving in the wind framing her face. Austin caught his stare and laughed, " You wanna talk to her Wil?" The brit looked at her and nodded. "Go on then," Austin chuckled as Wilbur stumbled towards, grabbing his shoulder. "Wilbur," "Yes?" "Don't come on too strong."

He nodded and turned back to the girl, tapping on her shoulder, freezing up as her icy green eyes stared at his. "Come home with me?" She scoffed, "Who are you," she asked chucking. "The man who's gonna marry you," he said, bowing as he pressed a kiss to her hand. "I'm Wilbur Soot." The girl looked up at Austin, "Is he always like this?" The American chuckled, "Yes he is."

She nodded, "I-im Niki," she struggled. Wilbur smiled, looking up at her, "Your name sounds like a melody." Niki laughed, "You sing?" He nodded eagerly, "I also play the guitar," he said as he unslinged his guitar from his back. She hummed, "A player then," she teased. Panic flew across Wil's features, "No, No! I'm not like that, I swear." Austin flew in and pressed a hand on his shoulder, "He's unlike any man you've met. Tell her what you're working on" he said with a wink.

"I'm working on Symphony, but it remains unfinished. But when it's done, freedom will come.." Wilbur smiled at Niki, "I would like for you to be it's first lady." The blonde shook her head, "When? I haven't felt freedom since… Dream spawned." The brit nodded, "that's why I'm working on it. A country to fix what's wrong. To take what's gone and bring it home." He grabbed her hand and wrapped it with both of his, "A symphony so beautiful it will bring the world back in tune, back in the when freedom was anew."

"If you become my wife..?" Niki laughed, "Oh i get it," she leaned into Austin, "He's crazy.. Why would I become his wife?" Austin chuckled, "Maybe cause he'll make you feel… Alive?" She stared at him, "Alive huh..? That's worth a lot." She looked over to Wil, who was staring nervously at her with his guitar in hand. "What else do you got?"


End file.
